Akaru
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! 'Akaru '''is a weaponkeeper in Prime Empire. He has a shop called Akaru's Weaponry Shop where he sells the popular Imperial Weapons. His shop is located at New Imperial City - Gamer's Market. He is neutral. History Early Life Akaru was added into the game ''Prime Empire ''in the 2.10 patch notes and replaced Torima, the weaponkeeper before him. The reason Legendary Games did that was be cause Torima was a terrible weaponkeeper. His shop was also replaced by Akaru's Weaponry Shop. Before the 2.35 patch notes, Akaru only sold the normal weapons in ''Prime Empire. When the Imperial Weapons were added in, Akaru was one of the first in-game characters to know. He immediately searched for them and often had to fight other weaponkeepers for the weapons. Not long after, Akaru had succeeded in collecting all forms of the weapons scattered throughout Prime Empire. When he put the Imperial Weapons for sale, his business went up extremely high and he did not have a day after that without new players going to his shop and buying weapons. A few months later, Akaru expanded his shop and unlocked most of the weapon skins for the different Imperial Weapons forms. He then put up the different weapon form skins on sale. That only made him and his shop tons more popular. One time, a weaponkeeper in the Forest of Resentment wanted to 'ask how Akaru was such a good weaponkeeper', but he really wanted to steal Akaru's weapons for himself. Fortunately for Akaru, he knew just in time, defended his shop and defeated the other weaponkeeper. Nothing special happened for a very long time after that. Late Life When the trapped gamers in Prime Empire ''heard that the ninja had entered the video-game, the Imperialians were not left out, either. They knew that the ninja were good fighters and most of the weaponkeepers had hoped that this would be a great chance to improve their business. When the ninja came to Gamer's Market in New Imperial City, they were trying to find the weaponkeeper there. They found Akaru's weapon shop quite fast as it was big. Akaru welcomed them gladly and the ninja each bought and Imperial Weapon from his shop. While Akaru did like the ninja, he never assisted them during their journey nor during the Ninjago Apocalypse. To this day, he is still a character and weaponkeeper in ''Prime Empire. Personality Akaru is not an ambitious weaponkeeper, and he always thinks that 'when trying to make yourself more popular, less is more.' Whenever he is fighting or doing something that needs a lot attention, he is always laser-focused. He is also very kind and will never welcome his customers badly. Appearance Akaru always wears plain white robes and black jeans. When he goes out and collects weapons, he will pack essentials either in a small bag for short trips or a big traveler's backpack for long trips. When he is going to someplace dangerous, i.e. lava falls, he will a wear a white variant torso part of the techno armor. Weapons Akaru owns a lot of weapons due to him being a very successful weaponkeeper, but his favorite and most frequently used weapon is his steel sword. He forged it himself and used lots of energy, materials and time. He is happy to use any weapon in combat but will mostly stick to his favorite silver steel sword. Trivia * His job is being a weaponkeeper. * His hairpiece is almost identical to Lethandral's, except that Akaru's hair is black. * His current amount of customers is 153 players. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Category:Imperialian